Chocolate Kiss
by MeowMix2
Summary: Stephanie is stressed about an overdue project, and it's Sportacus to the rescue! But what happens when they both wind up in a prank gone wrong? SportaSteph...Rated T for a reason! COMPLETED 101707!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey hey hey! This little idea just entered my mind one night while I was munching on chocolate, trying to think of a new SportaStephanie story...I originally wrote it as a one shot, but the idea just kept flowing! It's not going to be very long, maybe 3 or 4 chapters...I hope everyone likes it! And believe me...it's rated **STRONG T** for a reason!

* * *

oh, and I do NOT own LazyTown...if I did, then this would be a made for T.V. movie starring me...and Magnus...hehehehehe...

* * *

Warm air, fragrant, colorful flowers, a fresh breeze blowing against the newborn leaves; it was a perfect picturesque spring day. Stephanie breathed in the fresh air and was happy to be out of that stifling classroom and out in the sun again. She streatched a bit, reaching her armsabove her headand fluffed her candy pink hair away from her shoulders as she extended her tall, toned body onto the balls of her feet. Once her body relaxed again, she gave a bright smile. It was a beautiful day outside, her classes has been unusualy laid back, and she just felt great all over. As she walked away from the large LazyTown University, she ran over her to-do list in her head.

_"Well, there's that paper I have to finish, but I can do that at school."_ She thought, _"I know I'm forgetting something..."_

Suddenly as she was walking down the large marble steps, she stopped dead in her tracks. The bright smile slowly disappeared as her face turned a ghostly shade of pale. Everything seemed to turn dark around her. The sun went out, the flowers wilted, women and children cried...

"Oh..no..." she muttered, "Culinary Class...My project!" She dashed down the steps at top speed. Singing birdies and colorful flowers where no longer on her mind as she ran for dear life.

She ran down the happy little yellow road as fast at top speed, pushing anything that stood in her way and knocking over five old ladies in the process. When there was a place Stephanie had to be, nothing was going to stand in her way. Right now, all she saw was main street. She had to get those ingredients, or it was bye bye A+ culinary grade.

Stephanie rounded a corner and almost dropped dead in fright as she collided with something big and blue. She fell on her backside with a loud thud and she couldn't resist giving out a loud yelp of pain.

"Oh! are you alright?" A voice said from above. Stephanie recognized it at once. That deep, accent drenched voice only belonged to one person. The man held out his hand to her.

"I'm fine, Sportacus." She said as she grabbed his hand. He pulled her up onto her feet. "Thanks."

"What where you doing running that fast?" He asked.

"I'm in a really big hurry and..." She began, but she was instantly interrupted by the thumping of small footsteps approaching them. Stephanie had to fight running from them, but the children caught sight of her and she knew there was no escape. '_I don't have time for this!'_ Her mind screamed, but they where just children, after all. They didn't deserve to be blown off by her, and she certainly didn't want to get on their bad side.

"Stephanie!" The children cried and huddled around her legs. Stephanie smiled wide for them, although her heart was racing with nerves. Sportacus chuckled.

"I think Stephanie would love to hear about that great soccer game you guys played today!" He said enthusiastically. Stephanie cringed a little. _'No no no no no...'_

"Yea! It was so great!" A pigtailed girl in the back said.

"And Sportacus did this really cool move!" One of the boys said, beaming.

"Yeah, you had to see it!" Another chimed in.

"Oh, Stephanie, will you dance for us?" Stephanie giggled a little at the kids, and decided to cut this little meeting short.

"I would love to, but I have some things to take care of today." She said and the children let out a disapproving 'awww'. She smiled at them and looked up at Sportacus and could've sworn she saw a frown on her hero's face, but when she stole a second glance it was gone. "I have a culinary project that a bit overdue." The kids seemed satisfied with her excuse, and one by one dispersed and wandered to the sports field.

Sportacus smiled as he watched them go. His little pride and joys going off to play another game of soccer. He turned, expecting to see Stephanie long gone with the wind, but to his surprise she still stood behind him. Stephanie must have saw the look of puzzlement on his face, for she shook out of her trance as soon as she saw his face.

"Oh, I was just leaving..." She said and turned. Suddenly, Sportacus grabbed her arm gently. She turned in surprise.

"Hey, would you like some help?" he offered kindly. Stephanie beamed at him.

"I would, very much!" She replied. Sportacus smiled at her again, then flipped over to the children. As she watched him perform, Stephanie felt a small blush creep to her cheeks and sighed.

Meanwhile, Sportacus crouched down low so he was eye level with the children. His voice became serious.

"Ok," He began as he grabbed the children's attention. "Are you guys going to be ok by yourselves?"

The children nodded their heads in agreement, then there was a snicker coming from one of the boys in the back.

"He's ditching us to be with his girliefriend!" He taunted as he pressed his lips together and made a kissy sound. Sportacus blushed a deep shade of red as the children giggled together and imitated their friend. As soon as Sportacus reclaimed his composure, he stood up straight.

"I'll see you kids later!" He announced over the small sucking noises and chants of "Sportacus and Stephanie sitting in a tree..." He did his signature move much faster than usual, and in a flash he was gone and at Stephanie's sidebefore the children knew it.

* * *

I'll update as soon as possible! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay...I've just been so busy lately...

Well I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer! On with the fic!

(Oh, and I do not own LazyTown )

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Sportacus shouted after Stephanie, but she showed no signs of slowing. So, in a flash, he ran and stopped himself in front of her.

"Slow down, Stephanie!" He said as he grabbed her shoulders. Stephanie stopped, but she was still breathing heavy.

"But I gotta...get to the store before it closes!" She panicked.

"But you have got to slow down. Here, I promise the store won't close. It's still early." He reassured her and finally, Stephanie calmed down.

"You're right, Sportacus." She said simply and resumed walking at a more normal pace. But as they continued on, Stephanie could not help but notice the disconteneted stare he gave her. Then she looked up, and Sportacus spoke.

"You waited to long, didn't you?" Sportacus said. Stephanie cringed a little and let out a nervous laugh. Sportacus just shook his head.

"It's just," Stephanie began to explain, "I'm so busy! And it's been so nice outside lately, and..." She was interrupted by Sportacus's chuckles, and soon she found herself laughing along with him. It was one of those moments Stephanie cherished most. A moment between lifelong friends that could never be compared with anything else.

As Stephanie listened to Sportacus laugh, she felt her smile grow wider and wider and her laugh become louder and louder. He seemed so happy to her, and deep down that made her all the happier. She remembered when she was younger, how much fun her and Sportacus had together, but it seemed that lately they had begun to go their seperate ways. Of course, Stephanie was a little sad, but she knew it was for the better because deep down inside, her feelings toward her hero had changed over the years.

Soon, their laughter died down and was replaced with a silence as they continued walking toward the main street of LazyTown and Stephanie began to feel a bit uncomfortable. The silence was not so much an awkward one, but it seemed to the young girl that whenever things became silent or she was alone, she fell victim to her own thoughts.

For as long as Stephanie could remember she had always felt something for Sportacus, but when she was younger she had written it off as some tiny schoolgirl crush. But it seemed the more she grew, the more intense that feeling became. It scared her a little, for she knew it was impossible for her blue hero to ever feel the same. And if he did find out, things would never be the same between them. She could never let him know and damage over ten years of friendship.

_"Besides, I bet he thinks of me as young and naive,"_ she often thought to herself, _"He would probobly pat me on the head and tell me to go play with my toys."_

Stephanie let out a sigh, which made Sportacus stop in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Stephanie?" he asked with concern. Stephanie blinked.

"Oh, nothing! I was just thinking." She replied with a reassuring smile, but Sportacus still wasn't going to let it go.

Truth was Sportacus was worried about her. Ever since she started going to college they began seeing less and less of each other, and that's what made him worry. He wasn't there all the time to look out for her, to make sure she didn't get into trouble.

But those mutual feelings of friendship weren't the only thing making his stomach churn. Lately he bagan to think of Stephanie as more than that. He no longer just wanted to keep her from trouble, but he wanted to save her from all harm and have her stay by his side always. He harbored intense feelings for the girl deep down, but he still could never let her know. He was extreamly frightened of what she would think of him if she knew how he felt and when he thought about it, he was happy with the way things where. Besides, if she did ever find out, she would probobly be scared that a man his age would be interested in her in such a romantic way.

So, for the moment, ignorance was blissful, yet bittersweet.

Sportacus breathed in and spoke up in a cracked, nervous voice, as if he where a schoolboy talking to a girl for the first time.

"Umm..Stephanie? Where exactly are we going?"

This broke Stephanie's train of thought. She blinked as if coming out of a trance and looked up at him with wide eyes. Sportacus blushed a little, but turned his head. That tree over there started to look strangely interesting...

"Oh! Uh, I think it's right over there." She stated and pointed to a little shop not to far away huddled inbetween a giant boutique and a supermarket.

As they got closer to the shop, Sportacus read the sign which read "CANDY" in huge gold lettering. It was a small shop, but it defineltly stood out from the rest. The shop windows where filled with all sorts of colorful candies and other things that would make anyone stop dead in there tracks to take a look.

As Stephanie and Sportacus entered the shop they where greeted with a pleasant aroma, a chocolately scent that drove most people mad. Sportacus, being immune to the effects that the sight of candy had on miost people, just looked around but Stephanie looked around with childlike wonder and Sportacus smiled at the girl. He stared at her for a little while, thinking just how she would take it if he told her his feelings, but his thoughts where soon interrupted by a voice coming from the counter.

"Hey, Pinkie! Long time no see!"

"Trixie!" Stephanie's head perked up at the mention of her nickname and she squealed and ran over to the counter when she saw exactly who it was who had adressed her. "I didn't know you worked here!"

Trixie chuckled. She had changed alot over the years, too. She gave up her pigtails to let her hair lay halfway down her back and her taste in clothing changed as well. Her feminine side had begun to show over the years and resulted in tight pants, baby tees, and short skirts. She may have changed on the outside a little, but deep down she was still the same.

"I just started a few days ago." She explained and whipped a stray strand of dark hair behind her, "So what can I do for ya?"

Stephanie smiled and reached into her bag to pull out a small, crumpled piece of paper that looked like it had been in the bottom of her bag for a year. She straigtened it out as best as she could.

"I need 8 ounces of unsweetend chocolate, please." Stephanie said. Trixie nodded and was about to walk over to the candy in the glass cases, but she stopped herself.

"You know what, I'll be right back." Trixie said quickly, and hurried to the back room. Stephanie raised her eyebrows and looked at Sportacus, who shrugged his shoulders. Well, she worked there, so she must know better than they did.

Meanwhile, Trixie smiled to herself as she climbed to the middle shelf and grabbed a small box containing the extra chocolate they kept in the back room, just incase they ran out in the front. She had to contain herself from busting out in laughter.

"This is gonna blow her away for sure!" She thought as she unwrapped the chocolate. Then she pulled out a tiny, pink bottle with the number 9 etched on the label and she giggled to herself. "This is what she gets for not letting me copy her paper..."

Trixie poured a few drops of the pink liquid on the surface of the chocolate, then smoothed it out with her finger to make sure she didn't leave any evidence. Then she wrapped the chocolate back up in its foil as neatly as possible and chuckled to herself.

She remembered the first time she had laid eyes on the pretty pink bottle. She was skeptical at first, and scolded herself for buying such a thing. She was postive that it had been fake. Another thing for giggly young girls to go "OOHH!" at and blow all of their money on. Then they would go home, slip some in their boyfriends drinks, and pretend that he was under some "love spell" as he got all hot and bothered.

It was something that Trixie would have looked at and said, "Not for me!" but something inside of her told her to blow the lousy 20 bucks.

That night she had gone over to Stingy's place, and as he was counting the wad of money he kept in his pocket, Trixie stole his soda and placed a few pink drops into the liquid. As he downed the soda, Trixie started to wonder if maybe she had poisoned him and began to worry, or maybe he would notice a difference in taste and think that she was trying to poison him. Either way, Trixie scolded herself again for taking such a risk when she knew the consequences would be bad.

But Stingy seemed to be fine, well, at least until 20 minutes later as they where sitting in Stingy's enormous living room watching T.V. when he started to fidget for no reason. Trixie almost laughed out loud as she saw Stingy turn beet red and try his best to cross his legs to hide the visible tent that had grown in his lap. At first Trixie assumed that his reaction was just normal hormones, but then she began to think about it. Stingy never really was the type to get extreamly turned on by anything. Yeah, he was a man and had his moments, but nobody could really tell when he was in the mood. Trixie began to ponder on it more, and the more she thought and watched Stingy fight what he was going through, the more she started to believe in the potion.

Then she remembered what happened next and a bright blushed formed on her cheeks. Later, she had leaned over Stingy to reach the remote when her hand had lightly brushed up against his. He had grabbed her just as she was about to sit back down. Trixie twisted as she fell, so that her back was on Stingy's lap and she was staring directly into his eyes. She still remembered his piercing gaze as he stared back at her and the agressive kiss he gave her as she laid there dumbfounded.

That night had been an especially good one, she thought as she giggled to herself.

"And it was all thanks to this." She commented as she capped the bottle and placed it back into her pocket. "Too bad Stephanie dosn't have anybody. If she did, I bet she would thank me, but..." She had to contain herself from bursting into a maniacal fit of laughter. When it came to pulling pranks on people, Trixie thought she rivaled Robbie in that respect. It had always been her specialty, after all.

She picked up the silver package, and was just about to head back out to the counter when a thought crossed her mind. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Wait...Sportacus was with her...So, buy some wierd twist of fate, what would happen if Sportacus ate the chocolate, as well?

Trixie looked down at the package in question and began debating whether or not she should use it. She only saw the effects of one person using it at a time, so what would happen if two people used it?

"Nah...I doubt he would." Trixie thought, "He can't eat chocolate!" Her mischevious smile returned as she walked out of the back room to resume her plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Oh goodness me...Have I really not updated for that long? Sorry, kiddies...life got in the way on this one...I just graduated high school, moved on to college, and so much has happened, it kind of sucked my fandom right out of me...; I'm very, very sorry to the loyal fans of this story and the others I have written...I Promise, this one will definetly be done...expect the final chapter sometime in the next couple of days, or perhaps tonight if all goes well...

Thank you so much to all the loyal fans...and to first timers reading this story, please enjoy the gratuitous fluff!

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephanie was beginning to worry. Trixie had been in that back room for quite a while, and Stephanie wondered if maybe something had happened to her friend. She began to think of the possibilities, and the more she thought, the more worried she became.

_"Maybe she tripped and fell, or maybe she was reaching up to get something and a box fell on her?" _Silly possibilities ran through her mind as she paced up and down the store.

"It sure has been awhile..." Sportacus said as he saw Stephanie grow more and more worried.

Sportacus, seeing her in such a worried state, walked over and put a reassuring hand on Stephanie's shoulder and spoke to her softly.

"Maybe I should go check it out?" he offered. Stephanie looked up at her hero and blushed a little. Even a small amout of bodily contact sent her over the brink. Stephanie looked away briskly.

_"Stephanie, pull yourself together!"_ Stephanie thought, _"If he sees you blushing so much, he's going to think something's wrong! And what if he finds out? Can I really risk losing our friendship like that?"_

"D-do you think she's alright?" She stuttered a bit as she spoke towards the ground.

Sportacus looked down only to find his eyes staring at her candy pink hair as he flexed his hand against her shoulder, squeezing a bit in a gesture of concern.

"Well, my crystal didn't go off." He reassured her.

_"I wonder if it was me in that backroom," _She wondered as she gazed at his face,_ "Would he come running to my rescue, even if I wasn't hurt?" _

Suddenly, Sportacus looked down and locked eyes with Stephanie. Her breath caught in her throat at the unexpected motion and she stared back into his crystal blue eyes. She felt a hot blush rise to her cheeks. Part of her wanted to turn away, but the other part wanted to keep her eyes locked onto his forever. The two sides of her conflicted with each other, but not once did she break away from his stare.

Meanwhile, Sportacus felt as if he would never speak again. He wanted desperately to say something meaningful to her, to hold her close and tell her that she was to be his forever. But he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. All he could do was stare down at her warm gaze; at the one thing he could never have...

Just then Trixie coughed and the couple looked up to see her standing by the register holding a large package wrapped in silver foil and wearing a slight smirk Startled, Stephanie quickly turned away from Sportacus and briskly walked to the register.

"That will be $10.95." Trixie stated. she had to contain herself from laughing as poor Stephanie fumbled nervously as she fished out her wallet from her purse. After a few coins and random things that had been in the bottom of Stephanie's bag since forever littered the floor, she finally pulled out the bills and handed them to Trixie.

Well, Stephanie must have been quite embarassed, for as soon as Trixie handed the girl the bag, she practically ran out of the store. Sportacus gave Trixie a small, nervous smile as he followed her out, and Trixie gave a cheerful wave as she saw the couple rush out of the store.

"This is gonna be better than I thought..." She said to herself as soon as the couple was out of earshot and proceeded to burst into a fit of giggles.

Sportacus and Stephanie hardly spoke a word to each other as they walked down the quiet street back to Mayor Meanswell's home. Sportacus's heart was still trying to slow down from the incident in the candy store and Stephanie was too lost in thought to pay attention to anything else.

_"That was too awkward," _She thought to herself,_ "If I keep acting like this, Sportacus will think something is up. I have to act normal." _

As they neared Mayor Meanswell's home, Sportacus broke the awkward silence.

"So, do you have everything you need?" He asked.

"Oh...uh...yeah, I'm sure I do..." Stephanie replied absentmindedly as she reached into her purse to retrieve her keys. As she hopped up the front steps of her Uncle's home, she turned around to see Sportacus still standing by the sidewalk and ready to leave. Stephanie felt her heart sink. She didn't want him to leave just yet. As awkward as things where, she still enjoyed the time she spent with him.

"Um..Sportacus.." Stephanie began, and Sportacus stopped to focus his atttention on her. Suddenly, Sportacus felt his heart race. What was she going to say? He wondered as he stared at the girl who was stumbling for words.

"Umm...can you help me with my project?" Stephanie said quickly, "I know it's alot, but if I have help I can finish faster..."

Sportacus blinked and felt his heart slow a little as he nodded. As that fleeting moment between his heart racing at Stephanie's words and her requst passed his mind, he began to wonder just what was it that he had expected. What did he think she was going to say?

"Of course Stephanie!" He said cheerfully, "I'm always up to helping those in need!"

Stephanie smiled. "Thanks Sportacus." she said as she opened the door to her Uncle's home and ushered Sportacus in.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello Everyone! sorry for the awful long wait...I could launch into a ten page excuse, but I won't. Instead I shall present to you the FINAL INSTALLMENT of Chocolate Kiss!!!! Thanks to all my fans, and those who have stuck with the story since the beginning, when this was published back when the LazyTown fanfic section only had 50 stories!!!

So without further delay...

Chocolate Kiss, Chapter 4

"My Uncle won't be home for a while." Stephanie stated as she opened the door and invited Sportacus inside. "He and Miss BusyBody went to one of those "state dinners" or something like that." She added as she walked into the kitchen with Sportacus in tow.

Now Sportacus was nervous. A situation such as this was once something he had only dreamed of. He and Stephanie...all alone in this big house...with noone around...

_"No, I mustn't think of Stephanie like that..." _He reminded himself, _"We are just friends...that's all..." _Suddenly, Stephanie's voice broke his train of thought and he was snapped back into reality before he could contradict himself.

"Thanks, Sportacus." She said, "I would probobly be up until forever if I was to do this by myself."

Sportacus smiled at Stephanie's graciousness. "It's no problem." He said in his normal tone; much unlike the high pitched squeaks he had been making since his day out with Stephanie started. "Now let's get started!" He rubbed his hands together in preparation, meanwhile trying to block out any naughty thoughts of Stephanie and the big empty house. He felt that he should save such thoughts for when he was alone in the safety of his airship and not standing next to the object of his desires.

Stephanie beamed as she watched Sportacus ready himself. That was one of the qualities that turned her on to her hero, his willingness to help others at no expense.

_"At least his intentions are good," _Stephanie thought and frowned at herself. All she could think about was the fact that they where alone...in a big house...with her Uncle being gone for noone knows how long. _"All I can focus on is jumping on him..."_

Stephanie glanced up at Sportacus and instantly blushed, but she managed to force herself to not be flustered. They had plenty of work to be done and Stephanie wasn't about to let some stupid crush ruin her grade.

So for the next twenty minutes, Sportacus and Stephanie busied themselves with the preparations. Chopping, mixing; making the ingredients easier to handle. After they finished, that's when Stephanie brought out the bar of chocolate.

She delicately peeled back the silver wrapping and the delightful scent wafted into her nose. Stephanie smiled in satisfaction and the thought of the effects never crossed her mind. She broke off a piece of the infected chocolate and popped it into her mouth. She swirled the candy around her tounge, savoring the smoothness and flavor, and smiled.

"Wow, this is really good!" She stated and broke off another square, "Here! You really gotta try some!"

Sportacus looked at the piece of chocolate and cringed a little. He couldn't even remember the last time he had eaten such a thing. "No thanks." He said, baking away a little. "Remember, I react badly to sugar."

"Oh, no! This dosn't have sugar!" Stephanie said as she kept holding the piece of chocolate by his nose. "It's unsweetend."

Sportacus opened his mouth to protest once more, and that's when Stephanie popped the tiny candy onto his tounge. At first, Sportacus didn't quite know how to react, but as the chocolate lingered there he began to taste.

"It's bitter." He simply stated as he swallowed. At first he was unsure of what was going to happen. Could he still have a sugar meltdown, even though there was no sugar? He stood completely still for a moment, and when he realized that nothing was happening, he relaxed.

"See? I told you it had no sugar." Stephanie said and went back to work. Sportacus sighed and went back to handing her ingredients.

He seemed fine initally, as he went back to handing her various ingredients with no problem. Suddenly, he began feeling a little hot. Not swealtering, but just uncomfortable, as if someone had turned up the heat in the room. But then, as he turned to glance at Stephanie, he felt something come over him. A familiar feeling in his groin seemed to turn on as if someone had pushed a button.

Usually, when he saw her or even thought of her, he would feel a slight tingling come over him, but he usually brushed it off to save face. But this time there was no ignoring it. The feeling was there, and more intense than ever before.

_"No Sportacus..." _He thought to himself, _"You have to control yourself...she'll be disgusted if she noticed...you'll lose her forever, you perverted old man!"_

As Sportacus fidgeted next to her, Stephanie was doing her best to battle the burning feeling, also. It threw her off guard just as it had done to Sportacus. She was not new to the sensation, but the intensity scared her.

_"Focus, Stephanie...FOCUS." _She scolded herself. She was afraid to even look at him, for if she did, she may just rip off every piece of clothing and have him right then and there.

So with shakey hands and racing minds, the couple continued working. Sportacus tried his best to stand in one spot, but Stephanie kept pacing back and forth from the island to the counter and around the kitchen, placing ingredients in different containers and such, all the while trying to avoid any physical contact.

Finally, Sportacus couldn't take it anymore. The temptation was too great.

"Excuse me for a minute, Stephanie." He stated, his head lowered to avoid eye contact as he briskly tried to walk past her, heading for the bathroom. He had to do something about his situation, and the bathroom was the closest and safest place for what he had to do. At the sound of his voice, Stephanie stopped dead in her tracks in front of the island as she was scooping flour from a huge bag. As if snapped out of some trance, she lifted her head up.

At that moment, it was already too late. Sportacus didn't notice she had been in front of the island, and Stephanie was too much in her own world to notice he wanted to go anywhere, so they collided in one swift motion. Sportacus's body crashed into Stephanie's, and as Stephanie bagan to fall backwards, the flour flew up in the air.

In those long 3 seconds, Sportacus had completely forgotten about his problem and snaked his arm around Stephanie's waist, saving her from hitting the cold, hard floor. The flour, on the other hand, met a more unfortunate fate as it hit the island full force, emitting a large white cloud that quickly filled the whole kitchen.

The couple coughed as the flour dissepated around them, and as their coughing subsided, that's when they realized they where a little closer then usual. Stephanie looked at Sportacus dead in the eyes as he suspended her from the ground with his arm around her waist. She felt her body get warm, and as she felt Sportacus's arm bring her body closer to his, the temperature rose and she felt the fire.

Sportacus couldn't think anymore. Trying to bar his desires anymore was futile, and before he even could talk his body out of what it was about to do, he crushed his lips against Stephanie's in one smooth, swift motion.

To Stephanie, whose eyes where wide in surprise, the room began to spin faster and faster until it just dissapatted, leaving her and her blue lover in joyus liplock. Her eyes closed as she savored the taste of his tounge on hers, feeling the sparks travel along every nerve in her body as his strong body pressed against her own, and the joy of having her only wish fulfilled.

After a moment, Sportacus broke away from the kiss. His eyes where still glazed over and only half of him had realized what had just happened and wanted to run, but his lower half was quite satisfied that he had finally given in. He stared at Stephanie, his eyes filled with confusion, but Stephanie didn't seem to notice. All she wanted was him, fuck morals. Morals kept her from having what she wanted most. She finally had him where she wanted now, and god damn morals if that was going to make Sportacus walk out that door.

So this time she kissed him, with as much force and passion as his, if not more. She knocked off his hat so she could tangle her fingers in his hair, which she found to be longer than expected. As she tangled her fingers into his curly, blonde hair, Sportacus moaned into the kiss, feeling as if his eyes where going to roll into the back of his head at the stimulation of having his hair stroked and pulled simutaneously with the kissing. He grabbed onto Stephanie just as forcefully as she kissed him.

Covered in flour and each other, the couple grabbing at bits of clothing and various body parts, intensifying the moment. Sportacus, without breaking liplock, lifted Stephanie onto the island so she was now at head level with her blue lover. Stephanie's legs that where dangling off the island wrapped around Sportacus's waist as Sportacus used his flour covered hands to fondle with Stephanie's pretty pink top.

"Sportacus...please..." Stephanie panted, locking her glazed eyes with Sportacus's equally glazed ones. Sportacus knew what she was asking. Keeping her legs around his waist, Sportacus lifted Stephanie off the island, and again in liplock, proceeded to go down the hall to Stephanie's room.

And they would have succeeded, except...

At that moment, a key fit into a lock, and that key turned the lock, which opened the front door. Sportacus and Stephanie broke their fierce liplock and stared at the door, frozen, as Mr. Milford Meanswell and Bessie Busybody walked in. Speechless, the four stared at each other, mouths agape.

A very pale Sportacus let a severely blushing Stephanie down as he began to back away, whatever effects the chocolate had wearing off in a matter of seconds. No words where exchanged as Sportacus walked out of the house, awkwardly trying to smile and be polite to the mayor as he made his escape. The Mayor and Bessie kept staring with loose jaws as they watched Sportacus sprint to his airship, and then to the horrified Stephanie, who gave them a nauseated looking goodbye as she ran into her room and slammed the door, then to the mess that was once the kitchen.

"Oh dear..." Milford finally spoke, surveying the disaster, while Miss Busybody, having recovered a moment ago, fondled her cell phone and wondering who to inform first about her recent sightings.

But something in the corner of the island caught the blue haired woman's eye in a way that only a certain something can do: chocolate.

"Oh, Milford!" she gasped. "Look!" She picked up a small square and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes closed in pleasure at the decadent treat. "It's so good!! You MUST have some!" And she forced a square into Milford's unknowing mouth. Surprised, but nonetheless pleased, he worked the chocolate treat with his toungue.

"Why yes, it is quite good." He said, and then added "Dosn't it seem rather hot in here? Did Stephanie leave the oven on?"

So as Milford turned to check the oven, Bessie's eyes glazed over as she let down her beehive hair and thrusted her chest out, her voice adopting a deep and silky tone.

"Ooohh...Milford..."

THE END


End file.
